Ino Diary
by Nona Butut
Summary: Kali ini, aku akan menceritakan sedikit pengalamanku pada kalian semua. penasaran? yakin nih? check it out langsung oke. dan pastikan rahasiakan ini.
Disclaimer: Masasi Kishimoto

Warning: au, typo, ooc dll

Hanya sekedar iseng di tengah Wb yang melanda.

Just for fun

.

.

.

Hai namaku Yamanaka Ino. Umurku hm berapa yah, pokoknya masih muda deh. Kali ini aku akan memberi tahu sedikit rahasiaku pada kalian semua.

Setiap orang pasti memiliki hal yang paling menyebalkan yang pernah dialami selama hidup. Begitu pula diriku. Ada kejadian-kejadian menyebalkan yang sampai saat ini masih teringat di kotak memoriku.

Tapi kali ini aku akan membagi rahasiaku 10 hal menyebalkan yang terjadi selama aku di sekolah. Oke, aku hanya membaginya pada kalian. Dan ku harap kalian tidak membocorkannya pada siapapun apalagi pada si jidat lapangan golf. Kalau dia sampai tahu, aku bakal menjadi bulan-bulanan ejekan dirinya. Rahasiakan ini oke?

Hal pertama yang ku alami adalah di tonjok teman gara-gara aku sakit gigi. Modusnya sih biar cepet copot. Ini kejadiannya ketika aku kelas 1 SD. Dulu sekali gigi seri bagian depanku goyah, saat aku menceritakan hal ini pada Tayuya, dia tersenyum penuh arti padaku dan membisikan "Ino, kau mau cepet sembuh ga?" dan dengan tampang blo'on ala anak kecil, aku hanya mengangguk saja. Tanpa aba-aba, Tayuya melayangkan bogem mentah tepat pada gigiku yang goyah, alhasil gigiku copot mengeluarkan banyak darah. Aku hampir menangis kala itu, bukannya kasihan, Tayuya tertawa puas melihatku dan berkata "Bagaimana? Ampuh kan?", aku ingin berteriak saat itu. "Ampuh jidatmu!". Hal ini benar-benar menyebalkan, sayang sekali sekarang aku tidak bisa bertemu dangan Tayuya karna dia sudah menikah dengan Sakon dan menetap di kota suaminya itu.

Nah, yang kedua adalah diancam temen gara-gara dikira aku suka gebetannya. Heloo aku kan masih kelas 4 saat itu mana tahu hal begituan. Lagian si Shikamaru tidak bakalan tertarik pada perempuan macem Karui, kasar dan jelek. Oke, cantikan aku kemana-mana. Dulu aku seperti anak balita yang dimarahin langsung pundung saat itu, tidak bisa melawan. Coba saja dulu aku seperti saat ini, cerewet dan berani, mungkin aku tidak bakalan diancam orang. Hah, cukup aku berurusan dengan si Karui menyebalkan.

Nah yang ketiga ini hal yang ingin aku lupakan dalam memori otakku ini, tetapi aku tidak bisa yaitu ditampar guru killer. Kejadiannya terjadi saat aku kelas 6, waktu itu pelajaran matematika ada PR yang sangat susah. Waktu malam aku dimarahin mamahku disuruh mengerjakan PR Konohamaru. Ingin rasanya aku meninju muka si Konohamaru sialan itu kalau aku tidak ingat bahwa dia adikku. Mamahku terlalu memanjakan Konohamaru, makanya memerintahku mengerjakan PRnya, padahal saat itu aku tengah dipusingkan dengan PRku sendiri. Alhasil aku mengerjakan PRku asal-asalan. Bukan itu saja yang menjadi penyebab kenapa aku ditampar Anko sensei, sebelumnya aku berkelahi dengan Jugo, dia memulai lebih dulu dengan membuka ikatan rambutku, tak lupa menjambak rambutku sekuat tenaga, tentu saja aku marah dan meniju Juga. Tidak puas dengan itu, aku mengambil sapu kelas dan memukul kan ke tubuh Jugo, sialnya itu ketahuan Anko sensei dan dia menghampiriku, melihat PR'ku dengan nilai 1. Kejadian itu sangat cepat, yang ku rasakan rasa panas di pipiku akibat tamparan Anko sensei. Seluruh teman kelas menatapku kaget, ada pula yang mengejekku. Dan yang membuat batinku terluka adalah ucapan Anko sensei yang mengatakan tentang nilaiku dan tentang kenaikanku yang katakan dinaikkan oleh guru. Di situ awal aku mendendam dengan matematika dan bersumpah saat kelulusan aku akan menjadi bintang kelas. Sejak itu aku belajar dengar giat, melahap semua materi dan semua buku yang ada. Oh jangan lupakan pertengkaranku dengan mamah yang memanjakan Konohamaru juga membebaniku. Tapi usahaku tak sia-sia saat deretan angka 10 terpampang namaku. Aku bangga, tentu saja bangga. Prestasiku mampu menyumpal mulut Anko sensei yang dulu. Sebenarnya dia tidak tahu bahwa aku dulu juga pernah ranking 7. Dan aku masuk SMP negeri favorit tentunya.

Nah yang keempat, ini jangan dipraktikan yah! Padahal aku hanya siswi biasa yang ingin belajar dengan tenang, tetapi entah apa yang membuat para siswa meledeku dan mencari gara-gara padaku, hingga sikap menyeramkanku keluar. Yah, aku berantem sama anak-anak cowo di kelas 6. Kebanyakan sudah pernah menikmati bogem mentahku. Aku tidak akan segan-segan kalau mereka menggangguku.

Yang kelima, ini perlu diperhatikan oleh semua siswa yang tengah ujian ataupun ulangan. Dulu saat ujian kelas 6 lembar jawabku dicuri oleh Jugo, dia benar-benar cari mati denganku. Alhasil aku mengamuk dan ku tonjok tuh orang, beruntung pengawas saat itu tengah keluar ruangan. Hah, aku selamat.

Yang ke-enam yaitu kerja piket sendirian. Aku menjadi murid baru Konoha Gakuen 6. Murid di sana berasal dari desa berbeda. Letak sekolah itu ada di pelosok desa makanya anak-anak yang satu kelas sewaktu SD jarang ada yang mau masuk di sini. Kebetulan aku diterima setelah perjuanganku memecahkan seratus soal dalam waktu 100 menit. Bisa kalian bayangkan itu? Karna aku belum mengenal teman baruku, aku masih malu-malu dan pendiam tentunya. Tetapi saat jadwal piketku tepatnya hari selasa, aku sering piket sendirian, oke ralat sebenarnya tidak sendiri, ada Hotaru dan juga Tenten. Hotaru tidak mau menyelesaikan piket sepulang sekolah hari senin, dia lebih memilih untuk melarikan diri bersama teman-temannya. Hotaru sialan, cuma bisa dandan di depan kaca tapi memegang sapu tidak becus sama sekali. Waktu paginya, aku dan Tenten mengerjakan piket sebelum anak-anak masuk. Kalian bisa tebak pastinya, yups! Hotaru berangkat siang-siangan. Tenten mengingatkan untuk piket, eh dia nyolot menyinggung namaku, katanya Ino tidak piket. Abaikan peraturan sekolah jika ingin menghabisi Hotaru saat itu juga. Dengan lantang aku berkata "Mata lu ditaruh dimana ha?! Lu rabun atau katarak, dari kemarin gue piket, elu kaga bantuin sama sekali. Cuma mentingin dandan mulu! Lu kira lu cantik pa?!" oke, mungkin ucapanku sangat kasar, tetapi aku benar-benar muak bin eneg lihat kelakuan alay si Hotaru ganjen itu. Kami hampir ribut sebelum Tenten melerai dan mendinginkanku supaya sabar. Aku benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan tingkah Hotaru yang semaunya. Jika ini terjadi pada kalian, apa yang kalian lakukan?

Wah wah, tidak menyangka sudah sampai nomer 7, huft mengingat hal nomer 6 membuatku emosi nih. Oke, kejadian menyebalkan nomer 7 adalah adu mulut dengan siswa tengil di kelas. Saat itu aku kelas 7 semester 1. Aku adalah tipe tidak terima jika seseorang menghina diriku. Kebetulan ada siswa galak namanya Gaara, dia menghina diriku, mengatakan bahwa diriku ini ganjen. Oke fix, jika memang terbukti aku suka haha hihi ke sana-sini mengobral pesona. Nyatanya nol besar. Aku peringatkan sekali lagi, aku bukan tipe murid populer, hobiku baca buku, bicara seperlunya dan berjalan juga seperlunya. Lalu kenapa si panda jelek bisa-bisanya menghina diriku seperti itu ha?! Dasar panda jelek. Oh mungkin karna dia cemburu, pasalnya siswa yang duduk di belakangku suka sekali menggodaku, menyanyikan lagu untukku dan membuatku tertawa. Namanya Naruto dan Kiba, duo berisik yang selalu membuatku tertawa. Ah jangan lupakan Lee yang notabene'nya duduk di sebelah Gaara juga ikut bergabung. Tapi oh ayolah, bukan aku yang menggoda mereka, tapi merekalah yang mengajaku bercanda. Tapi kenapa Gaara marah-marah padaku? Jika dia tidak suka berisik, harusnya dia menegur kami semua, bukan cuma menegurku dan mengataiku saja! Benar-benar menyebalkan.

Hah, menceritakan sampai nomer 8 saja rasanya kepalaku ingin meledak, apalagi harus mengingat hal ini, dima aku dikerjain habis-habisan. Waktu itu ujian kenaikan kelas, kebetulan kelas kami mendapat bagian kelas 3 yang dekat dengan toilet. Entah setan dari mana, aku kebetulan ingin sekali ke toilet, tanpa rasa curiga sedikit pun, aku langsung masuk ke dalam toilet dan sialnya aku tidak melihat ke atas pintu yang sudah dipersiapkan ember dengan isinya. 'byurr' bajuku basah terkena siraman air. Aku marah, bahkan sangat marah. Apa salahku? Kenapa aku sesial ini? Dan kenapa aku selalu dikerjai dan dimusuhi murid lelaki. Apa tidak cukup sewaktu SD aku dipukuli. Aku keluar toilet dan mengamuk, berteriak kencang, tetapi mereka semua menertawakan aku. Aku benar-benar sakit hati pada mereka, aku pergi meninggalkan mereka semua. Aku beruntung memiliki Tenten yang menghiburku. Dia berkata padaku "Kau tidak cocok berteriak seperti itu, Ino. Justru kau terlihat makin lucu. Tersenyumlah, karna Ino yang ku kenal adalah Ino yang selalu tersenyum hangat" oh ya ampun, apa aku benar-benar terlihat seperti angel? Padahal ku pikir aku lebih cocok menjadi devil.

Wah, ga kerasa sudah hampir yang terakhir yah. Oke, tak usah lama-lama. Hal yang paling menyebalkan nomer 9 adalah disorakin teman-teman sekelas gara-gara diriku dengan pede'nya berjalan lewat di depan anak-anak kelas 3. Oke, apa ada yang aneh dengan hal itu, kurasa tidak. Masalahnya memang harus melewati kelas 3 jika aku mau pergi ke perpustakaan, tempat favoritku. Tetapi rupanya bagi teman sekelasku, itu adalah hal tabu dan terkesan seperti siswi genit. Hah, aku menghela nafas sebal. Ternyata temanku terlalu lebay menanggapi hal ini. Karna sorakan merekalah, para senpai melihat ke arahku dan tersenyum penuh arti padaku. Apalagi kyaaa Itachi senpai pun melihatku dengan senyum charmingnya. Oke siapun tolong jedukin kepalaku saat ini. Siapa sih yang tidak kenal dengan sulung Uchiha yang sangat tampan itu, belum lagi rekor prestasi yang terpampang di papan madding.

huahh, akhirnya selesai juga. Ini hal ke 10 yang paling terkenang di otaku saat aku bersekolah. yaitu berantem sama teman sebangku sampai cakar-cakaran. Aku duduk sebangku dengan Shion. Apa kalian setuju jika aku itu mirip dengan Shion? Soalnya Asuma sensei mengatakan bahwa aku dengan dia itu mirip saudara kembar. Tapi seriusan, sifat kami bertolak belakang. Alas an kenapa aku berantem dengannya adalah dia menghina diriku. Sudah ku katakana di atas bukan? Kalau aku paling benci dihina. Entah itu perempuan atau laki-laki jika menghinaku pasti akan mendapat hadiah manis dariku. Selain dia menghinaku, dia juga nikung temen sendiri. Dia bermain di belakang Karin. Dia sering kencan dengan Sasuke yang notabene'nya kekasih Karin. Bukankah dia benar-benar jalang? Makanya aku tidak akan segan bila memukulnya dan menjambaknya. Beruntung lagi-lagi Tenten meleraiku dan aku menghentikan aksiku meski ku hadiahkan pelototan untuk Tenten.

"Ino" Ah itu suara Kaa-sanku, dia memanggilku. Oke sampai di sini dulu curhatan dariku yah. Apa kau bersedia mendengar curhatanku lain kali? Karna masih banyak rahasia yang belum ku ungkapkan di sini. Apa kalian tidak tertarik dengan cerita romance'ku? Ya sudah kalau kau tidak tertarik. Aku tak masalah. Oke, sampai jupa semua.

Dan Ino pun menutup handycam miliknya setelah melambai ke arah kamera. Ia menyimpan hasil rekamannya kemudian menyimpan handycam itu ke tempat aman. Lalu ia segera melenggang pergi menuju Kaasannya yang sedari tadi sudah memanggil dirinya.

.

.

.

.

Yeyyyy akhirnya selesai juga. Noh ditanyain Ino. Mau dengerin curhatan Ino lagi atau tidak? Fic ini diambil kisah nyata author yang ingin membagi pengalaman aneh, gokil, penuh kekerasan dan persahabatan yang sweet nyahaha. Jaa ne


End file.
